First to Enter Curse
stage, which has been used since Season 15, and dual front doors, which had been used from Season 18 to Celebrity Season 2.]] The refers to the pattern in which no houseguest from Big Brother US or Big Brother Canada who was the first person to enter the house through the front door has then gone on to win the game during that season. The only exception is Tamar Braxton, the winner of Celebrity Big Brother 2 (US). History Victims United States Civilian Celebrity Canada Trivia *Tamar Braxton is the first, and currently only HouseGuest to go on to break the curse and win their season. *In BBUS, more women fell victim to the curse than men (20 out of 24 seasons had women enter first), while BBCAN had more men fall victim (6 out of 7 seasons had men enter first). *Damien Ketlo is the first person to be sent into the house first via a twist, before leaving again to re-enter properly with the rest of his houseguests. Not counting the twist, Adam Pike entered first. Neither of them won however, with Damien placing 6th and Adam in 4th. *Rachel Reilly is the first person to enter the house first and also be a winner. However, they occurred in different seasons: she was the first to enter in Big Brother 12 (US), but lost that season, before returning for Big Brother 13 (US) and winning. However Tamar Braxton would go on to enter the house first and go on to win Celebrity Big Brother 2 (US). **Due to being twists, winners Dick Donato (Big Brother 8 (US)) and Nicole Franzel (Big Brother 18 (US)) were hidden in the house before the rest of their houseguests entered, and when they were revealed, they didn't enter through the front door. ***Dick was hidden in the HoH Room alongside Jessica Hughbanks and Dustin Erikstrup as part of the Rivals twist, while Nicole was hidden in the camera runs, before crawling through into a box and popping out into the foyer, alongside James Huling, Da'Vonne Rogers and Frank Eudy, as they were all Returning Players. *Some houseguests such as Ross Mathews (Celebrity Big Brother 1 (US)) and Tyler Crispen (Big Brother 20 (US)) knew about the curse and notably tried to avoid it after having their names called by Julie Chen. **Ross held the door open for Ariadna Gutierrez and Brandi Glanville so that they would enter before him, while Tyler waited and slowly trailed behind the group (consisting of himself, Bayleigh Dayton, Sam Bledsoe and Winston Hines) so that he would be the last of the four to enter. ***Ironically, both Ross and Tyler were both the runners-up and America's Favorite Houseguest of their respective seasons. *Nicole Nilson Schaffrich, GinaMarie Zimmerman and Sabrina Abbate have all come the closest to breaking the curse without actually doing so, due to coming in 2nd. *Scott Weintraub and Joey Van Pelt were affected by the curse the worst, coming last in their respective seasons (13th place for Scott and 16th for Joey). **However, Scott was expelled, and Joey was evicted normally. *Dillon Carman is the only BBCan Houseguest to fall victim to the curse and make the jury, but not finish in 6th place. *Some houseguests had their names called first but did not enter the house first. The list, in order, includes George Allen Boswell, Eric Ouellette, Ashlea Evans, Carol Journey, Renny Martyn, Ronnie Talbott, Britney Haynes, Porsche Briggs, Wil Heuser, Candice Stewart, Cody Calafiore, Natalie Negrotti, Mark McGrath, Tyler Crispen and Ryan Lochte. However, none of them won the game either, with Porsche, Cody and Tyler coming the closest, each of them coming in 2nd on their respective seasons. Category:Terminology Category:Gameplay